Keroro Gunso: Private Chriara coming in!
by Jazmeister
Summary: Just when Keroro and the platoon were getting comfortable in Pekopen, Private Third Class Chirara comes in! With laughs, scares, and more! Just read to find out 8D Rated T for safety ;D Sorry if the chars are OOC D:
1. When Private Chirara comes!

****

Okay, so this is my first fan-fic, so no hurting reviews please. D: Sorry if the characters are OOC, :P

I dun own Keroro Gunso :C Mine Yoshizaki does c:

* * *

Today was a normal day in the Hinata household.

Kururu walked into his lab and started working on a new gun Keroro asked him to do.

Keroro was working on new gunplaand he was thinking of new invasion ideas...(Yeah right!)

Giroro was cleaning his guns and was thinking about Natsumi, while blushing every 5 minutes or so.

Tamama was watching Keroro work on his Gunpla and was eating snacks.

Dororo was in his tea room, meditating.

Natsumi sat in her room listening to Saburo Senpai's radio show, and Fuyuki was reading a book about how aliens were in outer space.  
Hinate Aki was at her work, as usual.

Until all of a sudden a somewhat reddish-greenish pod crashed near Giroro's tent, causing him to flip over on his back yelling out "Gah!"

A door slid open from the pod, and out came a grey keronion. She had black and white stripes on her legs. Her hat was pale blue with white stripes on the bottom. Her sign was a cross with circles in them, with the colors would be pink and teal.

* * *

Natsumi opened the glass door and said, "Giroro, what's all this noise?!" She looked over and saw Chirara standing witha salute and a smile on her face. Giroro stood back up and said to Chirara, "Er, not to be rude or anything, but who are you?!" "I'm Private Third Class Chirara! I'm here to take place as the 6th member of the Keroro Platoon!" Just then, Keroro, Tamama, Dororo, and Kururu came out and looked in awe at the pale grey keronion. Keroro said, "Your here to become our 6th member?" Chirara said, " Well DUH! Headquarters sent me here. Here's the letter confirming it." She handed it to Keroro. Keroro opened and read it. "She's right."

"But she's a girl..." Kururu said. "OH SO JUST BECAUSE IMA GIRL DOESNT MEAN I CANT JOIN A PLATOON!" She yelled at Kururu as she punched out his glasses. "Megane, Megane"  
he said as he searched for his glasses. "Oh, sorry. Hehe. I just have a bit of a temper." Chirara said, putting her hands behind her back. Fuyuki also walked out of the glass door and said, "Gunsou, is this another keronian from your planet?"

Chirara sighed and said, "Do I have to repeat myself again?" Keroro said to Fuyuki, "Well she supposedly said that she is the 6th member of my platoon and headquarter's sent her here." Natsumi said, "She's so cute!" While saying that, Natsumi walked over to her and said, "Are you really the sixth member of the stupid frog's platoon?"

Chirarasaid, "Well yeah, that's why I'm here." Dororo said, "Well she seem's truthful enough." Kururu said, "Looks like she part of our platoon, kuuukuku." Chirara sat down on the grass, pulled out a bag of chips and starting eating. Tamama asked her for some and she said of course. Tamama ate almost all of it and apoligized to Chirara. "Im sorry, I ate all your chips." He said, patting his huge belly. "Oh that's ok! I have lots more in my pod." She said with a giggle as the pod door slid opened. There were potato chips everywhere! (Literally.) Tamama nudged Keroro and said, "I think I might like this girl."

After all the commotion, the platoon brought her down to their headquarters and started to ask her questions.

Giroro asked, "Do you have any special abilities?" Chirara answered, "Well of course!" After that, she sat silent. A few minutes later, Giroro said, "Well can you show us?" And Chirara said, "Oh yeah."

She started running really fast and did a series of gymnastics moves, high in the air and landed with a split. "There." She said proudly. Everyone gaped (Well maybe not Kururu, he just stood there but yeah you get the idea). She got out a bag of cookies and started eating them. Giroro also thought to himself that she might be useful in the invasion. Dororo asked if she liked the beauty of earth and she replied, "I love the trees and flowers. They just make me so warm inside!" and she giggled. Kururu started have nightmares with warmness inside his heart.

* * *

Keroro asked Chirara where she was going to sleep. Natsumi walked in and said, "Well you could sleep in my room! I can make a bed for you." "Thanks." Chirara said politely and went up with Natsumi to make her bed. "Wait!" Keroro yelled out. "What?" Chirara said back "Let's renasonance together." And they did. Chirara joined in and her renasonace sounded like this: Chira Chira Chira Chira. Then she went to make her bed with Natsumi.

Chirara and Natsumi started talking to each other and said how she liked Saburo-senpai. Chirara asked who Saburo-senpai was. And Natsumi replied, "He's found kururu. He has grey hair and he's cute and..." (She went on forever) Chirara said, "Oh you mean he's the cute yellow keronion's founder?" And Natsumi giggled at that. "You think kururu is cute?!" Natsumi asked her in a weirded out way. Chirara said, "Well yeah!  
I mean I love his glasses (even though I break them) and I think his laugh is so adorable!" She said to Chirara, "Don't you think he's mean or rude or anything in that concept??"  
"No not really." She said back. And they were quiet after that. They went into Natsumi's room and started making her bed. She had a quilt for her cover and a foam mattress next to her desk. Chirara got all her stuff from the pod and set them neatly next to her bed. She had a mirror, a sketch pad, a pencil,  
and green slippers.

Natsumi asked, "Do you like drawing? I see you have a sketchpad and a pencil." "Yeah. I like to draw keronions, pekopanions like yourself and scenery." Natsumi smiled at her, went to her desk, and started typing on the keyboard. Meanwhile back in the platoon's headquarters, Keroro and the others were talking about they were going to work with her.

Tamama said, "She shares her snacks with me. I say we keep her."

Dororo said, "I like her too. She cares about earth's nature."

"Oh Dororo-san! When did you get here?" Keroro said to him wondering. "Keroro-kun." said Dororo wearily as he turned on his trauma switch and went to his dark corner.  
"Well I think she should be part of our invasion." Giroro said proudly. "Her abilites even impressed me." Kururu said, "She's tough." Keroro replied, "So that's it. We're keeping her!"

Chirara came down the stairs. She sat down on the couch and started watching TV. Hinata Aki came home around 7 PM. Aki suddenly yelled out, "SHE'S SO CUTE!" At that, Chirara blushed a bit. Natsumi said, "Ah mama! You're home. I see you met Chirara." "Is that her name? Is she another keronian? Is she part of a platoon?" Hinata Aki asked excitedly."Mama calm down! And yes to all those questions. She's sleeping in my room by the way." Keroro walked in the living room and said, "She's a part of our platoon. She's the sixth member!" Chirara spoke up and said, "I'm Private Third Class Chirara!" And once again, did the salute sign.

After Hinata Aki got over everything, Fuyuki, Natsumi, Hinata Aki, and Chirara went upstairs, while Tamama went to Momoka's house and Giroro went to his tent,  
and the other keronians went down into the base including Keroro and Kururu (Into his lab of course).

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

Chirara woke up, put her slippers on and went downstairs into the keronian headquarters. She yawned and sat next to Kururu. Keroro said, "Now that we got our 6th member, we can get on with the invasion!" "Yeah right." Giroro said, rolling his eyes. "Actually, Corporal Giroro, I have the perfect invasion plan! It's called Operation Paper Clips." "What do paper clips have to do with this?!" Tamama said. Before Keroro could start explaning, Chirara spoke up.

"I think he means to use a super huge magnet to suck up all the metal things of pekopen, so they can't work or mostly do anything because pekopenians usually use metal to work stuff, mostly like ovens, or microwaves, or machinery." said Chirara with a yawn. All the keronians looked at her like she was the new leader. "Actually, that wasn't my plan, but that'll work too!" Keroro said in an admiring voice. Giroro said, "That's a perfect idea!" And started to get emotional.

Kururu walked to his lab to start working on the magnet. Chirara followed him. He turned around and asked, "Why are you following me...?" "I might as well help you since it's a really, and I mean really big magnet you're going to work on." Chirara replied witha joyous look on her face. Kururu said,  
"Fine, don't mess up anything." "Sure whatever." she mumbled under her breath. She had her sketch pad and her pencil with her in her small bag she brought around everywhere with her and started working on blueprints of the magnet. 5 minutes later, she was done. "I got the blueprints." she said, and showed the nicely drawn sketch of the big magnet with all the parts and everything.

Chirara worked mostly on the design, and Kururu working on the mechanics. She asked, "Can I do the button part?" Kururu said, "No can do. That's my favorite part." "BUT I NEVER GOT TO MAKE A BUTTON IN MY LIFE AND FOR ONCE I ACTUALLY HAVE AN OPPERTUNITY. Sooo...If you object, guess what'll happen?." She yelled at kururu making fists in her hands. "Pfft, no. I mean, what's the worse possible thing a girl can do?" Chirara got up punched his glasses off, and since he couldn't see, she started hugging him! "Get off. Megane. Get off! Megane Megane." "I will as long as you promise to let me make the button"  
"OK OK NOW GET OFF ME!" He said. "Alright thanks!" She said with a smile. She made a button that once she pressed, would get all the metal objects sucked up to the magnet. She had put Kururu's sign on it. She was done, and she walked away from his lab and went up to Natsumi's bedroom. Chirara went upstairs and took a nap.

1 Hour Later.

**_BOOM!!_**

* * *

That woke her up. She went down to the base and she had the maddest face you could'veever seen. The magnet was melted, and everything for the plan was ruined. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE MAGNET!?" She yelled at Keroro. "Gero," He was terrified at the look at her face, "Well, I kind of melted it..." "YEAH I SEE THAT! NOW WE CAN'T GO ON WITH THE INVASION PLAN!" she yelled. Kururu walked in when she yelled and she pushed him back. "WHERE YOU YOU!? YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN WATCHING HIM!!" Kururu's glasses broke and he started saying "Megane Megane." "Hmph." Chirara turned around and crossed her arms. "That's what you get." And she went back upstairs. "Wow. She really does have a temper." Keroro said quietly. "Yea I know." Kururu said, still trying to find his glasses.

Chirara sat on her bed and started drawing her and Kururu holding hands. She started to calm down about the whole radio things. Suddenly, Natsumi opened her door, said hi to Chirara and turned on her radio to 623's radio show. Chirara got up and sat next to natsumi and asked who was the guy talking on the radio. "Oh, he's a radio talk show host to which I send postcards everyday to see if he reads them." Natsumi said, blushing. "Can I send postcards to him too?" She asked to the pink haired girl. "Sure, go ahead!" Chirara walk over to her bed, sat on it, got out her sketch pad, and wrote, "Dear 623, I have a question. If a girl likes a boy, how does she tell him? Sincerely, the striped girl." She got a envelope,  
put this letter inside, and put in the Hinata's mailbox. Since Kururu doesn't like warmth or love, I'll just give him warmth or love to torture him. She thought to herself. It was the summer, so she let every know that she was going for a walk. She switched on her invisbility button and went off looking at shops and more.

She stopped at the toy store and looked inside. All she could see where gunpla, figurines, art sets, and more different toys. As she walked through an aisle she saw a sketching set that caught her eye. It had 3 sketching pads, 2 sharp pencils, and 1 black colored pencil to outline. It was obvious she wanted it, so she ran all the way back to the Hinata's house and went to tell Natsumi about this. When she got inside she found Keroro vacuming the carpet. "Oh Chirara-dono! Welcome back!" Keroro greeted her. "Thanks. Do you know where Natsumi-san is?' Chirara asked keroro. "I think Natsumi-dono is up in her bedroom." Keroro replied. "Thanks again"  
she said as she ran up the stairs. She opened the door to her room, Natsumi was there listening to 623's radio show.

"Natsumi-san! Natsumi-san!" Chirara yelled to Natsumi. "Nani? Nani?" Natsumi questioned Chrirara. "Well, I went to the toy store, I found something I like! I was wondering if you could buy it for me." "Sure why not? What is it?" She asked. "Well, its a sketch pad set! It has 3 sketch pads, 2 pencils, and 1 black colored pencil. I really want it so i can draw more." Chirara said witha smile on her face. "Let's go!" Natsumi said excitedly.

They walked together to the store, and as the Natsumi opened the door she gasped. "Saburo-senpai!" She said with surprised look. "Oh, Natsumi-chan! Whose that next to you?" He said. "Well," She blushed. "She's the new 6th member for the stupid frog's platoon. She's also the only girl and her name is Chirara-san." she said. Chirara nudged Natsumi and whispered, "Ooh so that's Saburo-senpai" She winked and giggled to Natsumi. "Yes that's Saburo-senpai," she whispered angrily back. "Now, can I tell him you like Kururu?" she said to her with a smirk. "Sure, why not." She said. "So what brings you here?" He said to Natsumi. "Oh, well Chirara wanted to get a sketchpad set, so i told her I would go with her to help her buy it." she said. "Oh that's nice. Im trying to find Kururua present since he gave me that drawing pen. Why don't we look together?"  
He asked. Natsumi blushed and said, "Oh ok." And she followed him around the aisles.

* * *

She whispered to Saburo-senpai, "You know, Chirara likes Kururu." He chuckled at that and said, "Oh, really? Well I'll bet Kururu would be surprised"  
"Here it is! Here it is!" She yelled out. "The set is there!" Natsumi looked at the price and said, "Ok, we'll buy this." And Chirara jumped up and down at the sound of that. Saburo found a new computer for Kururu and went to buy it. Natsumi went with him and the exited out the toy shop. "Bye Natsumi-chan. See you later." Saburo said to Natsumi. "Oh Chirara-chan, good luck with Kururu." He said to Chirara. And at that, Chirara blushed. "Oh, Bye Saburo-senpai!" yelled Natsumi. "Bye to you too Saburo-san!" Chirara said to him. Natsumi and Chirara walked away to their house.

"Guess what! Guess what!" she yelled out to her fellow keronians. "Oh! What do you have Chirara-dono?" Keroro said as he stared at the set she was holding. "It's a sketching set. Since I like to sketch,  
Natsumi-chan got it for me at the toy store! It holds 3 sketching pads, 2 pencils, and 1 black colored pencil. Now I can draw even more!" Chirara said with a huge grin on her pale blue face.  
"Well, you can start by drawing more invasion plans since the last one didn't work out." "Don't remind me of that "other invasion" plan." She grumbled. Chirara opened her set and started to draw. "How am I supposed to draw an invasion plan, if we don't have an invasion plan?" Chirara said. "You could say, confused?" Mois said.

"Oh well. I'll just draw things for fun." she said. Once again, she drew her and kururu sitting together. Keroro looked over her shoulder because he wanted to see what she was drawing. He gasped. "Ooh,  
Chirara-dono likes Kururu?" She giggled and blushed. "Weeelll, maybe a little bit." Kururu turned around in fear. He had a look of terror on his face. "Nani?" he said. Chirara got up and started walking toward him slowly. Once she was a few inches away from him, Kururu was wondering what'd she do... . All of sudden, Chirara started hugging him! The others turned around and laughed at kururu's fear. Dororo chuckled and said, "They look so cute."

**5 MONTHES LATER**

* * *

5 monthespast, without any invasion plans that had success. Chriara woke up and thought to herself, Today's the day! Natsumi woke up and thought, I will finally give this to Saburo-senpai! Momoka woke up in her in mansion and she, thought, I will finally admit my love for Fuyuki-kun today!

Narrator: Can anyone guess what day it is today? You thought right! **It's valentine's day!!**

Kururu woke up from his nap and looked at the calender. His eyes wondered over to Feburary 14. "_Oh shit_." He thought to himself while thinking of Chirara. Chirara put on her slippers and walked down to headquarters. Today, she sat reaally close to Kururu. Keroro went up to his booth, and said, "Well everyone, today is Valentines Day! So, we're going to spy on Natsumi-dono and see what she does," Giroro blushed at the sight of Natsumi, but then again he did feel kind of guilty spying on her. Chriara walked away and said, "I feel guilty spying on her like this, I'm gonna go." Giroro, too, got up and walked away, saying, "I feel kind of guilty too." Kururu spoke up and said, "Whats point of this?" and walked away to his lab. "Well, looks like me, Tamama, and Moa ill be spying." Keroro said.  
"Keroro-kun." Dororo said, before going into his trauma switch.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon! Again, sorry if the characters are OOC. D:**

**  
Thanks!  
R&R 3**

**Jaime**


	2. Valentine's Day, Anyone?

Again, lol, This is my first fanfic. : So, I really want conscructive criticisim, but no flames ._. Sorry if teh chars are OOC. :P Disclaimer: I dun own Keroro Gunso D; Rated T for crude language and adult content ( lol no jk, but T for the crude language :U)  
_Sentences/words in italics mean someone's thinking.  
_**Bold** means author's note. _Italics and underline means Momoka's other side._

Chirara was in Natsumi's room, working on her gift for Kururu. First, she thought, I'll go and give this to him, then I'll confess to him. She blushed at that.

Momoka was planning another way on Valentine's Day to make Fuyuki love her. Momoka thought, Heheheh, I finally know a way to get Fukuki-kun to love me! First, in school, I'll give him a secret gift containing homemade chocolates from me, but putting a love potion inside them, then, having him eat the chocolates right in front of me, he'll fall into love at first sight with me! Perfect!

Angel Mois was just planning on telling Keroro that she likes him, when the time was right, so she had no problem with that, only she was a bit nervous then usual being around Keroro on Valentine's Day. Koyuki had usually no one to confess too, because she really only felt admiration to Natsumi, and a bit of love for her. Not fully all the way thought, just a little bit.

Chirara made a gift containing her own made curry, with a gift-box shaped like a heart. She smiled, blushed, took the gift, and walked into the base lookng around for him. When she found him in his room, she peeked in a little bit so she could see what he was doing, before she could make him mad for interuppting him.

Kururu was talking to himself, thinking about what to do with Chirara.

Kururu's POV:

_Man, Chirara's probably gonna give me something, or say that she loves me or something. I could probably give her something too if I made something for her right now, I guess if i had enough time, which i probably do. She's is pretty cute I guess.....WAIT NO! WHAT AM I SAYING?!_

"She's just an annoying little brat who needs no love." I murmured unde rmy breath, which no one could hear. And I sort of believed that too, until I turned around.  
.....Unfortuantly (A/N Im guessing I spelt it wrong? XD),I saw Chirara standing there in the doorway, looking at me with big, bulging eyes.

Chirara's POV:

I gasped and taking in what he said about me, I started to cry. Kururu turned around and stared at me, maybe not even caring about what he said.

" No, wai---, he started to say, but I turned around and ran upstairs to Natsumi's room, crying my eyes out. I guess he really doesnt care about me. All this time, I really thought he was joking around, being mean cause he like me, but I guess he really was being mean, trying to get me to go away.

Once I reached mine/Natsumi's room, I layed down on my bed, starting to draw me, going away back to Keron, leaving Natsumi and the platoon, not caring about the General's orders.

Someone knocked on the door, and I said, "No, go away." But it was Natsumi and she walked in, saying, "Oh what, now i can't go in my own room?" I knew she was just joking, but again I started to cry, thinking about Kururu. "Hey, what's wrong?" She walked over, and squated to my length on the bed. "Oh nothing really." I sighed. "You can tell me anything, promise." She looked at me with glittering eyes.

"Well, it's just that I wanted to give something to Kururu for Valentine's Day, but when I went down there, I heared him say something about me being a 'annoying little brat who needs no love', and so I ran up here, crying my eyes out." I said, filling all that into one sentence.

My eyes were filling up with tears and they were stinging everytime I blinked. I really did love that man, but right know, I'm not really sure what to do.

Natsumi spoke up, " I knew that guy didn't have heart, or any feelings at all really except greed and -chi ( A/N: That's Chirara's new nickname X3), I'm sure you can find someone else like him. I'll even help you!"

I sniffled, and said, "Thanks. I don't really know if I want to let him go, or just find another one. I'll think about it." "No problem. I'll start thinking now!"

And then, Natsumi walked away thinking about two things. How she as going to get Saburo and Chirara's new guy.

Chirara stared at the wall for quite some time, and then laying on her bed, she drifted off to sleep.

4 Hours Later

M's (Momoka's) POV:

I sighed, walking into my bedroom, laying down on my big, green bed ( A/N: I don't really know what color her bed is, so i just made it up :U), thinking about the day.

I tried to give Fuyuki my present, but yet again, failed because all those fangirls were crooning over him.

I know I'm a little obessed about Fuyuki, but at least I don't stalk him every fricken' minute of the day. Maybe next year he;ll pay attention to me.

_Momoka, don't fall down on your dreams. Next year seems a little too long! Try each day with a new plan, and everything will tur out great! Maybe tomorrow you and I could give him our Valentine's gift, so no one with be near him!_ My inner voice said.

She's probably right. Every day's a new starting point to a different thing, so why not go at it? I jumped off my bed and ran to my desk, writing down different plans to get him to love me.

Man, my bed can really make me think!

Meanwhile, over at the Hinata's house.

N's POV:

Natsumi was washing the dishes, thinking about all the keronians who would be with Chirara.

_Maybe Keroro....nah he's too dumb, and he likes Pururu._

_Or maybe Tamama....I see he has eyes for Keroro as well. Isn't he a boy?_

_Giroro's another thought too....but he doesn't seem to have his eyes on anyone too....(A/N: MAN SHES CLUELESS)_

_Kururu's OUT OF THE QUESTION._

_But then again there is Dororo, but he usually thinks of people as friends, so that would go well. I also do have to think about the other platoons, like the Shurara or the Garuru._

_Shurara's platoon, are already defeated per say._

_And I need to think about who's in the Garuru...._

_So let's see..there's Garuru, but he seems more like an older brother, or a father..._

_There's Pururu, but she on the other hand is a girl..._

_Taruru is a good choice, but I really don't know..._

_Zororo looks scary, and also is a bit scary._

_And then theres that small one...the name is....Tororo! He's like Kururu in ways, and he's younger too, and about Chirara's age, so that's the one!_

_Now, I need Tororo to get over here ASAP...._

A/N: Now, wasn't that a great chapter? I just had to get in Kururu's nastiness (that's what I love about him XD), and then there's sort of a love triangle that might be coming...I wonder who they are.... X3

Eh, but it's a bit short. I'll make it longer, next time I update :3

When Chirara comes in, it's after the whole Shurara platoon like, how they're finished and stuff.

I'll try and update maybe in about 2 or 1 week.

Review, and I'll send you Keroro, kk?

~Jami


End file.
